The present invention relates to an electrical indicia display device, and more particularly to an electrical indicia display device having a layer of dielectric material interposed between the cathode segments and the conductor runs of the dielectric substrate base. Previous display devices utilize apertures in the dielectric layer directly below the superimposed cathode segments to provide electrical contact between the cathode segments and the conductor runs on the substrate. Various size apertures relative to the superimposed cathode segments have been utilized. Location of the apertures directly beneath the cathode segments to connect the cathode segments to the conductor runs creates a slight indentation in the cathode segment above the aperture and produces a non-uniform glow when a predetermined voltage is applied across the anode and cathode.